


Scream and Friday the 13th The Game

by skeletalbeings



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Friday The Thirteenth The Game, Pre-Scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: things were supposed to be over, jason was dead!now the remaining survivors of the camp crystal lake massacre are pitted against serial killer ghostface, meeting some allies along the way as they uncover who their new killer really is.





	Scream and Friday the 13th The Game

**CHAPTER ONE: MASSACRE AT CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE!**

 

thick showers of falling ran splattered against their bodies, the droplets mingling with the sweat, grime, and blood that covered their clothes and skin.

thunder boomed loudly, the night sky above coming to life as powerful flashes of light appeared, illuminating the scene below just like one would in a horror movie.

deborah kim staggered as her foot slipped against mushy grass, knees grazed and dried up blood tracks running down both legs.

voices were calling out to her, urging her forwards, only a few more meters.

her lungs were on fire, as were her legs, but as she stole a quick glance behind her; she only started to run faster.

 

the korean teen saw their savior standing by the window, sleek shotgun in hand as he called for her, telling her to get inside.

"hurry!" he shouted, and deborah gasped as she felt the sharp throwing blade whizz past her ear, then the window was a mere meter from her, and when the male nodded; she ran to the window, lifted up her arms and was pulled into temporary safety.

just as fast as she'd entered, the telltale sound  _boom!_ of a shotgun being fired sounded in the air, and tommy threw the now empty gun onto the ground, hopping through the window to join their small group.

 

"he'll be up any minute, remember your part?" tommy frantically questioned her, and deborah nodded shakily; voice wavering as she gave her response.

"i k-know what i have to do" she stammered, and tommy nodded, deborah then looked to her only remaining friends.

adam palomino was wielding a rusted wrench, eyes focused on his girlfriend a.j mason; who had a vice-like grip on his hand, her other hand carrying a bent metal pipe.

standing on tommy's left, was sheldon finkelstein and tiffany cox; the former carrying a wooden branch, and the latter holding a shiny axe; which she immediately handed over to tommy upon his arrival, buggzy wilson held his trusted wooden baseball bat; eyes alight with anger for his recently murdered best friend, vanessa jones.

 

deborah's eyes were drawn to the barricaded door, as it shuddered under extreme force, creating a loud cracking noise, her hands nervously pulled on the hem of the tattered grey sweater she wore.

a hole had formed in the door, and everyone braced themselves, although most people winced as chunk after chunk of wood was pulled away; until the entire door shattered completely, and facing them was the completely psychopathic mass murderer; jason voorhees.

his iconic hockey mask has fallen off sometime during the night, from all the damage inflicted upon it; showing the man behind the mask, a face that made deborah queasy and a rotten smell that wafted into the room to match.

 

as planned tiffany, with shaky hands lit the bundle of firecrackers in her hand; tossing them directly in front of jason, and they set off with a pop, sparks flying in every direction as the next part of their plan came into action.

with an angry yell, both buggzy and adam landed blows to jasons body; and the momentum of their attack sent the monster staggering into a bear trap, and he roared out as the teeth of the trap dug into his foot, yanking it free after a mere few seconds of struggle.

 

barely after freeing himself, jason was struck in the face by a pipe-wielding a.j, and he collapsed onto the ground; vision darkening.

 

"ok he's out, but only for a minute, everyone get ready!" tommy yelled, and moments after jason slowly rose to his feet, fury blazing in cold blue eyes.

tommy was caught off guard, however, when jasons large hand closed around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

he tried prising the hands from his throat, but they wouldn't budge, then he acted on instinct; arm fumbling in his coat pocket until he grasped the shiny red pocket knife, quickly extracting it and jabbing it into his captor's throat.

 

jason flinched from the force, and his grip loosened a little in surprise; which was just enough for tommy to get himself free, and he crumpled against the wooden floor, gasping for breath.

a.j was quick to react, and as jason recovered from the injury, she swung the pipe directly into his face, and the murderer fell backward with a loud thump; by this time tommy had struggled to his knees and buggzy quickly grabbed underneath the older males armpits, dragging him away from jason and towards their group.

 

jason let out a grunt, slowly getting back onto his feet before his eyes landed on the axe that tommy had dropped upon being grabbed, and that's when they all noticed that the only tool they could use to end this was now laying in front of their killer.

jason took a slow deliberate step forwards, the tremors from his footsteps seemed to rock the room, lightning flashed ominously outside; the counselors were all frozen, eyes wide as they waited for the inevitable.

 

faster then a snake, jason hurled his double-bladed axe, barely missing the top of tiffany's head, and she screamed loudly in fear, the momentum from throwing herself out of the axe's path sent her tumbling to the ground, eyes wide as she watched him step closer, tugging the axe out of the wall it became lodged into, before raising it above his head; ready to strike her.

 

"no you don't, larvae face" sheldon shouted, whipping the branch into jasons face, one of it's protruding bits stabbing into his eye.

jason staggered, and that's the distraction that tommy needed, and he effortlessly slid between jasons legs, only just missing the double-headed axe as the giant made to strike him, and he took hold of his fallen weapon, using a nearby desk to haul himself to his feet quickly.

 

now the tides have turned, tommy faced his longtime nemesis, hatred burning deep in his eyes, and all persons waited with bated breath as the two enemies stood face to face.

"fuck you jason!" tommy screamed, swinging the axe as he aimed for the chest; but jason was quick to parry his attack, the clash of metal on metal sounded throughout the house, and everyone flinched from the noise; tommy grunted as his arms strained with the effort of keeping the axe away from his body.

jason pulled away from his weapon, and tilted his head in the manner of a dog, and took a step forward, and tommy took a brief glance behind jason where the others were getting ready, and he internally groaned at how slow they were taking.

 

jason had caught sight of something out the corner of his vision and had turned to investigate when that annoying brat jarvis called out to him.

"c'mere chicken shit!" tommy taunted, making a come here gesture, a wild smirk plastered on his face.

jason wanted to put this kid head in the burning flames, hear him screaming for mercy, but alas this brat wouldn't allow himself to die.

tommy threw a decorative object at jasons head, which enraged the murderer; and tommy quickly booked it down the corridor, making sure jason was following him, before turning a corner, disappearing from sight.

 

once they had disappeared, deborah clicked on her flashlight, holding it above her head so the light would hide her face from jason.

 

everyone except buggzy moved into a nearby dark corner, and they waited for tommy's return like planned.

a minute or two later, after a bit of loud taunting and crashing, tommy stumbled into the room, looking relieved that everything was ready.

"he's right behind me-" tommy panted, being cut off as jason barreled into the room, rage evident on his face as he stormed towards tommy.

 

"that's enough jason" deborah mustered up every ounce of maternalness and love into her posture and voice, hand held out in front of her as she spoke.

jason had most certainly heard her, and his head was cocked to the side as he examined her wearing pamela voorhees' sweater, and he took a cautious step forward, eyes wide.

"that's my sweet boy" she cooed, and jason looked immensely happy, eyes filled with joy.

"mommy has a reward for you" she smiled, before clicking off her light, revealing her face; and before jason could react, buggzy stuck jason in the back of his knees, sending him crashing down onto his knees, kneeling in front of her.

 

"now!" someone shouted, and time seemed to slow down, as tommy swung his axe down and into jasons deformed face.

and their killer slumped forward, tommy took a few cautious steps back; and after a few minutes of tense waiting.

he was dead.

 

deborah could hear sirens getting closer, but her vision faded into darkness, the last thing she could remember was the feeling of being lifted onto a stretcher, and someone telling her that everything would be okay.


End file.
